SAY WHA!
by Fang-sama
Summary: Max and Fang are arguing at 5 am, over a canyon. Why is it so important? Why is Fang BEGGING? And why does he... sound like a she?  Not SLASH AND NOT FAX. It's FIGGY! Restarted again!
1. Chapter 1 The Argument

Ok this is my first Maximum Ride fan fic. Enjoy.

1. The Argument

"MAX! Don't tell them! It will Ruin A) The flock. And B) my ENTIRE existences!" I begged. Now you must be thinking either wow, or Fang beg? No way! He's too MANLY. Yes there is a reason I stressed that word. "Fang. Listen to me. They deserve to know. They will probably laugh at you then get mad." Max said. "OH that really helps Max! What the hell am I 'suposed to say, huh? Oh hey guys, you know how I'm a guy? Well guess what? I'm actually a girl disguised as a guy 'cause I'm afraid of men! That's a real nice way to say it, don't cha think?" I asked sarcastically. I was yelling now. We were fling over the canyon in our mountains. Yes I'm a girl. Just let that sink in. Sunk in yet? Ok. Most girl wear make up to look nice. I wear it to look like a guy. Most girl wear wrapping bandage 'cause they're forced to. I wear them so that I'll look flat chested. Let' just say, I'm less female than Max. Maybe that's why we work well together. I work with the guys, Max is with the girls. "That's not what I meant. And it's better late than never." She replied. She was right. They needed to know but, did I want them to know? "Fine. But if they hate me, it's your fault." I agreed. "Sure Fang. Sure." she said as we circled back. We landed on the roof with out a sound. It was maybe 5 am. It was the only time I didn't were make up, bandages, or a voice changer. It was the only time I could be me. Now why am I afraid of men? Because, when we were still in the school a creepo thought that i was a sexy seven year old. I was as old as Angel! He tried to rape me, but Jeb got me first. I had a phobia ever since. See now? I laid down on my bed to see if I could catch some more zzz's. It didn't work. At around 9:00 am I got um and scared Max by breathing. How it worked I don't know. "Iggy! I'm hungry!" Whined Gazzy. "Fine fine." Iggy replied. I sat down and downed six plates of eggs and five glasses of oj, while Angle and Max Talked about something with strawberries.

"ANGLE!" Max Screamed. I kicked an eraser square in the jaw. They appeared out of no where. Air , the ring leader, punched me in the face. "OOF!" I puffed, dubbling over. Ever thing went back. When I came too, Max was flying off, and I natrully fallowed her. She was crying and punching a tree. "We'll find her. I promise." I said rubbing her back in between her wings. "You're right. We'll get her." And with that we flew off to make a plan. 'This will be a hella adventure.


	2. Chapter 2 Hawks

Thank you to Say Cookie for your review and for catching my spelling mistake. My computer doesn't have spell check. But Enjoy! ^-^

to School

" I wont stay, while you save her! She's MY sister! Not yours!" Gazzy yelled at Max. Normally I would let Max handle Gazzy, but she was about to blow her top. "Gazzy. We need you and Iggy here, so that you can blow up any other erasers, and guared our only home. This is extreamly important cause if not here, where else can we live? And even though I know how to make them, you guys are the best at bombs. Ok?" Ok I sounded more emotional than I intended but it almost brought Gazzy to tears. God that was the most I have ever said! Ever! "Y-You mean it?" He asked. "Duh." I replied with my guy persona back on. "Ok! We'll stay!" Gassy said triumphantly. Iggy mumbled some thing along the lines of "sobby sap." And then we left to find Angle.

"Where did we find the school again?" Nudge asked why we flew over Arizona. "In California, on the border." Max replied. As you can tell, I don't talk much. Err... I don't like too anyway. I'm the, dark and silent type I guess. Max suddenly looked down. I looked as well, and saw a gang of guys ganging up on a girl that was walking a small dog. "Don't." I said as Max started to descend. "I'll be at the rondevou soon." She said and then was gone."Where is Max going?" Nudge asked. "To save some girl." I replied. "Oh." Was all she said. When she was a little ahead of me I whispered,"Good luck sis." When I first told Max that I was a girl she said these exact words: "I HAVE A SISTER THE SAME AGE AS ME!" I was glad she didn't call me more of a freak. I've been in second command ever since. Life was as good as it would get in that moment and now the erasers captured Max's little girl.

We landed up on a small cave-like-ledge. "Fang." Nudge whispered. She was looking at some pretty mean looking hawks. I inched over to her and slowly out stretched my wing. She was about to ask why when I beet her to it,"To let them catch my sent." I had a staring contest with the thing. Then it made a as-human-as-a-hawk-could-get like shrug, telling me to fallow it. Needles to say, besides ravens, hawks are awesome! Nudge and I copied and practiced the moves we saw the hawks do. It was like they were saying 'this is how you fly'. When night fell, Nudge landed on our new temporary home. I almost drifted off when I herd her sniff. I looked down at her too see her crying. So, I the Maxiessed thing that I could think of and held Nudge's hand. Her crying stopped and she fell asleep sawing "Thank you, Fang."

Was it ok? And thanks again to Say Cookie for being my first reviewer!


	3. Chapter 3 The Truth

Hey! sorry for the wait. I had no interwebs. ^-^ And Scarletwolf, yes that is my name. You forgot the E at the end though. How do you know me? Also, Say cookie I like chocolate chip! Enjoy!

3. The Truth

It has been about three days. Nudge is nonstop worry. I'm running out of options here. Maybe I should tell her, and then act all Max-like for her. "Hey Nudge! Come here for a sec." I called. I'm going to tell her. "Yeah. Did you see Max?" She babbled. "No, but I have a secret. Can I trust you with it?" Her eyes light up. Note to self, gossip = happy Nudge. "Tell me! That's the most you said for a week!" She begged. "Ok. Promise not to freak out?" "I promise I promise!" She shrieked while jumping up and down. I laughed thinking how unlikely that was. I took of my shirt and unwrapped the bindings. "Wha?" Nudge gasped. Whit the bindings gone i was left with my under shirt. Yes I love layers. Sue me, not. I'm broke. I took my outer shirt flew dow to the lake and scrubbed off all the make up, which for the record was a LOT. I came back up to the ledge and took out my voice changer. " Nudge, I'm a girl."

She stood there speechless for five minuets. Like totally quiet for FIVE minuets. "Nudge." I called shaking her. She didn't move. "Nudge!" Still no response. I splashed her with water. "Sorry, it's just... You're a chick! And you look like Max! Which I think we all can agree she's pretty." Nudge added at the end. " Don't tell the guys. They will kill me! Or when we rescue Angel. Don't tell her either. I don't know how but she still thinks I'm a guy." I urged. "Got it. But on one condition." She replied. "Fine what is it?' I asked. " Let me braid your hair!" She giggled. I blinked twice the busted out laughing. "HAHAHAHAHA! Ok. Aw man it feels so good to be me." I said finally. "Hey, Can I tell Max?" Asked Nudge. " She already knows. I had to tell some one so I told the leader." I replied sitting down. "Huh. I probably would have done the same thing. Why did you have us think you're a guy anyway? I mean isn't it tough to keep it up? And that would be weird if you were caught staring at a hot guy." I giggled. "You talk a lot. But I'll tell you why I'm hiding and why it wouldn't matter if I was staring at the guy I like." I said facing the wall. I told her every thing. About my phobia. Why I have a phobia. And about how I think I like Iggy. "So you see even if I was staring, he wouldn't even know." I said. "I knew it! You and Iggy seemed closer than normal to me." Nudge said finishing the braid. It ended at my knees. Yes I have abnormally long hair. Leave me alone. "Really? I didn't notice. But I guess your right." I agreed. Then I did something I had never done before. I gossiped with Nudge. It felt good to be a girl again. We were still chatting when Max flew in. "So you finally told her huh?" Max said smiling. Nudge grinned and I smirked. "It feels great."


	4. Chapter 4 Back to Reality

4. Back to reality

I opened my eyes. It took me a second to figure out where I was. It was still dark out and Nudge was still asleep, no Max. That was the calmest dream I had in a while. Most the time I have nightmares of being eaten alive by an eraser, or worse, seeing one the flock being eaten and being powerless to stop it. But back to reality. Max has been missing for three days, Nudge is flipping out, and still only Max knows that I'm a girl. I was so mushy in that dream, giggling, and talking and gossiping? Really? Come on now, this is me we're talking about! And the whole me and Iggy thing, not gonna happen… I think… Shut up. (The last chapter was Fang's dream, not the first one.) Nudge started to stir. "FOOD." Was the first word out of her ever-active mouth. I handed her the last kabob from the day before. I was just finishing the meat when I was two flying objects. I tensed, Nudge noticed but shrugged it off. It took me few seconds to realize that it was Gazzy and Iggy. "You're alive!" Nudge shouted hugging Gazzy. "Yeah so are you. Couldn't ya just say hello?" Iggy grumbled. Both of them were wearing all black ant had ash and pine needles on them. "What happened?" I asked.

The next thirty minuets were of us swapping details. In short, we have no home, no Max, and no Angel. Great. Just f-in great. Normally I'm a calm collected person. Normally. I punched the cave wall and it cracked, a few shards of rock bounced back and cut my face. Like I cared. "Can't they leave us alone!" "Fang…" Gazzy mumbled staring at my back. I sat down cross-legged and stared at the floor. If Max doesn't come back then I'm the leader of the flock, err… what's left of it. I'll give her until tonight to come back. If she doesn't well we're getting Angel with out her. Man reality bites like a bitch.

AN: wow, I havnt up dated for a while! Srry!


	5. Chapter 5 FINALLY!

5. FINALLY!

I stare at the ground for a while, a few hours. In those hours, I thought of life with out Max. It would be so… empty. No more yelling, no more burnt food, no more laughter or smiles. I'm not Max so I'm not a good leader. I don't show emotions or flip out. I also never relax or just have a good time. I stood from my mopping spot and jumped off the ledge. The rush of adrenaline almost made me smile. Almost. Unfurling my wings at the last second, I soared up to the hawks and flew with them. The others, one by one, joined me. Nudge was teaching Gazzy and Iggy how to mimic the hawks wing patterns, how to fly like them. We flew for about two hours when I saw a little figure fly up to our ledge. We circled a bit to make sure it was her then descended. "You're alive!" Nudge shrieked while hugging Max. "I'm back, I'm so sorry for the hold up."

We swapped stories and in short, we have Max, no house, Gazzy and Iggy are safe, and we're on our way to save Angel. Oh and Max has a chip implanted in her arm. By now it was nightfall, we just "borrowed" money from form some high and mighty jerk and Max was hotwiring a car. The engine roared to life. "SCORE!" this came from Gazzy. We were on our way to save angel, and on our way to the Hellhole. Max groaned when we needed food. We pulled up to a fast food joint and order a fuckin boatload of food. I was seriously getting my grub on when Max tensed. I casually looked around and saw that we were surrounded by models. Male models. That can only mean one thing: Erasers. Max whispered to Nudge and Iggy to jump over me in three seconds. Neither gave acknowledgement. Nudge took a sip of her shake, then leaped over me and was out the door with Iggy in seconds. Pride swelled in my chest that they executed the move beautifully. We made it outside and Gazzy and Nudge made it into the air but Max, Iggy, and I was taken hostage. "Fly away!" Max Screamed, and they did. I couldn't help but glance at Iggy, his face was bloody and paler than normal, his strawberry mop was glistening with sweat and he was slightly shaking. I reached out and touched his elbow, meaning that every thing will be ok. He threw a smirk at my left ear. Close enough.


	6. Chapter 6 Damn

6. Damn

We jostled around in a truck for about ten minuets, when we were hauled a sack. More specifically Iggy and I were thrown into a net-like bag and Max was put into a cage next to Angel. Why I was in a bag with Iggy? Cause the whitecoats forgot to buy more cages. Dumb asses. So right now I was lying on top of him with my head on his right shoulder and my body curled on its side my back to the right. "Be glad you're blind." I mumbled. "Shh. I'm in my happy zone, where we aren't in a gay position and you're not cuddling with me in a net at the School. (No offense to gays. I'm trying to think of what Iggy would say.)" Iggy said. I could see them before Iggy could hear them through the glass door. "They're back" Iggy hushed and could almost enjoy this moment if we weren't at the School or if I wasn't trying to make sure that Iggy couldn't feel my boobs through my multiple layers of cloths, but I am so I can't. The whitecoats were whispering but I could still hear every word they said. "I wonder what the offspring of subject 6 and 5 would be like?" One with glasses said. " 6 is a tough one isn't she." The one with a clipboard replied. I remember having a tag back when I was seven years old that said Subject: 6 on it. If I'm 6 then 5 is… I glanced up at the only male Avian-American, as Max would say, with us and blushed like mad. Angel was asleep so I could think freely. 'Offspring as in kids? We're only 14! They're serious aren't they. Crap if Iggy… IGGY! I would have Ig's kids! … I don't know if that's a bad thing. But we're 14!' my thoughts kept racing and then Iggy spoke, " dude, your pulse is going on 167 beats a minuet. Are you ok? Are you subject 5 or something?" I stayed silent and continued to listen to the whitecoats convo. " We do have permission to tamper with those two. There aren't essential for the…" I couldn't catch the last few words, when Ari started poking me with a metal pole. " Wakey wakey Fang." He growled at me. I growled right back. My name ain't Fang nothing! I felt a sharp poke in my thigh, and when I looked, there was a sedative dart in it. "Shit." I slurred, I felt the drugs already working in my system. I heard Ig shouting my name and grabbing my arm when I went under.

*SOMETIME LATER*

I was on the ground when my eyes opened. I jumped up and tried to run but my chains only aloud my to move two feet in any direction. They put chains on my wrist and ankles. "Fang!" I turned to Max. "They're going to do it! They knocked out Iggy after you were under, and took a "sample" if you know what I mean." She whispered. "Has he put two and two together yet?" I asked. My voice was surprisingly calm. " No, he thinks they went after him because you guys were in the same net. He just fell asleep again." Max said. I gave her a questioning look. "It's been a hour and a half. The whitecoats had to do somethin." I heard a groan and saw Iggy attempt to sit up, but being in a net made him roll over so that he was facing me. "Ig. Get me out of here." Max said. Aww, she was still helping me hide my gender, even if she has to act like a damsel in distress. I shook my head at Max and took out my voice changer. If I'm going to tell him I'm a female, might as well be now. And yes I do see the irony in this situation. Almost like nothing has changed from the day I got assaulted. I was about to say something, when Clipboard and Glasses came back. "Ahh, it's awake." Glasses said. I glared back. "Lets get started then." This came from an Eraser behind my who, with the help of Ari, held my up right by my arms. Air held my feet to the floor so I couldn't kick. Angel was awake by now and by her expression, she knew everything that was happening. "MAX! Fight back! Why can't I hear you?" Iggy yelled desperately. " Because I can't move." I answered instead. My voice felt slightly foreign to me. "HAHAHA! Fang speaks!" Ari laughed while Glasses lifted up my shirt with a yank to expose my midsection. I tried to squirm as Clipboard came closer with a large syringe. "YOU"RE A GIRL!" Iggy yelled. " Yes she is." Ari snarled. I looked at Iggy was he laid there dumbfounded. "If your 6 then I'm 5." he whispered to himself. Clipboard was less than six inches away from me. And I can't move. Damn it!


End file.
